Karma
by cutiepiehunter
Summary: A little BnB filler from the Hole in the Heart. It is my first Bones fanfiction even if it isn't my first time writing. I hope I did justice to their characters; I've been a fan since they aired the first episode. Usual Disclaimers in place, don't sue.
1. Chapter 1

Booth cradled Bones gently against his chest; one hand cupped her shoulder rubbing gently, while the other designed light circles on the small of her back. Bones let herself relax, her tears staining her cheeks, making them sticky as she closed her eyes tight and reveled in the moment. "It's why I'm here, Bones. It's why I'm here," he murmured softly, his words turning into a lullaby by themselves.

He watched her breathing slow down, her hiccups die, and her death grip on his t-shirt suddenly give away.

"I seem to have made the front of your shirt wet," she mumbled trying to extract herself from his embrace.

"It's okay, Bones," he didn't want to frighten her away, so he kept his tone soft, yet determined. "I don't mind." He added when he noticed she seemed oddly torn. Bones sighed placing her head back against Booth's shoulder. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own, it's actions a sharp contrast to her ever churning brain. But she knew better than to argue; perhaps sometimes ignorance was bliss. She didn't place much faith in proverbs, chalking them to the repercussions of an early developing society meaning to keep people in line with the rest of the tribe. Silence ensued, and she watched the red digits on the clock shift, 5:05.

"Booth?" She seemed almost hesitant as she spoke.

He didn't answer, he didn't want to break the moment. But his Bones had always been persistent, headstrong; traits that had his heart turning cartwheels at the sight of those gorgeous lips smiling, those eyes winking.

"Booth!" Her voice gained strength, and this time she yanked on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Yea Bones?"

"Are you sleeping?"

He chuckled quietly, "no. If I were, I wouldn't have answered, would I?"

He felt her smile against his chest, "very good, Booth. Very logical. You seem to have learned a few things from me. I appreciate rational thinking."

"I know you do, Bones, I know you do," he whispered back wondering where this was going. He shut his eyes tight, pulling her tighter against him. "We need to get some sleep Bones."

"So you can kill Broadsky tomorrow," Bones finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat, resuming his position knowing full well that he wasn't going to get any sleep. He didn't want to tell her that he was afraid of falling asleep, just in case she slipped away while he was unconscious. He knew he was grasping at straws, but he had needed this. He barely knew Vincent, and yet his death seemed personal. He hated the fact that Bones had been inches away; if Broadsky had missed, he would have lost her, forever. Booth didn't think he could survive that. Seven months at Afghanistan had been hell; a lifetime without Bones seemed bleak.

Silence settled thick over the entangled couple, and their breaths seemed to have synchronized, their chests rising, and falling with each other. Brennan felt peace surround her heart- a corny analogy but it seemed fitting to her current emotion. Temperance Brennan was not a woman of feeble emotions, or irrational impulses, but current events seemed to have muddled her inherent personality.

"Did you think I wanted you to leave Booth? Is that why you left for Afghanistan?" She blurted out the words unable to help herself. Bones had pulled away, her hair falling to the side of her face as she scanned Booth's face.

"What? No..." Booth cupped her cheek, but Brennan looked unconvinced. His face inched closer as he stared into her eyes, into her soul. "No, Bones. It was my decision. I was the coward. I couldn't stay here. I know I should have, I should have been there for you. Should have stayed here, and convinced you that you wanted me in 30, 40, or 50 years. But no, instead I went running away. I'm sorry, Bones," he spoke emphatically, his pitch rising to a near shout before dropping to a mere whisper. His heart tore open old wounds as he realized just how much he had hurt the one person he loved most in the world. Out of impulse she leaned forward, closing the distance between them.

At first touch of her lips, Booth felt like he had died and gone to heaven. His heart thumped wildly in his chest cavity as his hands trembled. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and he groaned, his hands weaving into her hair as he pulled her closer. Their breaths merged as one, and Booth pulled away panting. "We're going to. Have. To. Stop. Here. Bones," his words remained choppy as he grazed the back of his knuckles against her cheek, wiping away the stains left by her tears.

"Why?" She asked gravitating towards him once more. He retreated further, and her eyes widened as old insecurities came rushing in, "you don't want to?"

Booth moved back, running his hand through his hair. He muttered an expletive before pulling herself towards him, his mouth latching on to hers as his tongue pillaged the caverns of her mouth. He rained tiny little pecks down the side of her throat, his breathing escalating as his tongue darted out to lick the little pulse point right above her clavicle. Abruptly he stopped, looking at her with longing, "I want to Bones. So badly that it hurts. But not now, not when you're like this," he offered weakly as she searched his face. Her eyes filled with lust, longing, and love as she caught her breath, smirking at his explanation.

"I don't mind," she repeated his earlier words shyly. "I want to."

"God! You're killing me, Bones." He looked at her once more, straight in the eye. "You know I can't stop there. Right?"

Understanding dawned on Brennan. "You're aroused," she answered a matter of factly. Her next actions had him bartering his soul to the devil. Her hand moved in quickly between his legs, and his sniper reflexes had him holding her wrist, centimeters away from her intended target. Brennan frowned, pulling her hand back slightly. "Was I mistaken? Maybe you're not sexually attracted to me?"

Booth was quick to put his hand over hers, placing them firmly on the front of his pants. Her fingers curled over his cock and he muttered a quick prayer. He had to last over a couple minutes. He couldn't disappoint the woman he had waited all his life for. "I'm very attracted to you, Bones," he croaked, his insides turning into pudding, his mouth returning to their rightful place, his other hand snaking up to caress a breast lightly. A smug smile of self satisfaction spread across her face. "You're attractive. I'm attractive. We are obviously sexually compatible, and available. I don't see why not." She rationalized her actions as her hand milked him gently. She looked up to Booth who seemed at a loss for words.

Bones growled at the back of her throat, and Booth chuckled. He had always known she'd be a hellcat in bed.

She pushed him back not so gently as he kicked off his sweats. Six years of waiting had made him impatient. He wanted to feel skin against skin, and he obviously wasn't alone in his quest. He pressed his lips to her face, her throat, tugging up the sweat shirt. Bones was quicker and she pulled off the offending garment in one smooth move before pouncing on him. Booth let himself smile, "Easy there, babe. I've got to last."

Bones grinned back, "but I don't want you to." Her voice had turned playful, and yet there she was in front of him, looking every inch of a sexy siren. Booth's face suddenly turned serious as he realized just how much he loved her. "I'm sorry it took Vincent's dying for us to get here Bones. But you realize this isn't just comfort, yes? It's not a one-time thing, I love…" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as she kissed him fiercely, pulling down his boxers as she panted into his mouth. Booth held her back firmly, his hands holding her biceps, "do you hear me, Bones?"

She looked at him straight in the eye, "Booth, you remember those dates we burned?"

"What about them?" he was confused.

"My answer on that piece of paper was…"

"Was?"

"Now."

And Booth went straight to heaven.

The alarm rang shrilly at 6:30am alerting the couple that the day's responsibilities awaited them. Booth wished he could turn back time just so he could spend a little more time in his partner's arms. A smile crept up his face as he remembered their lovemaking. It was a lot like their partnership with plenty of give, and take, with each individual fighting to give a little more than they received.

Bones trailed lazy patterns on Booth's chest as she spoke, "we need to get out there Booth. Broadsky's waiting."

"I know, Bones. But just a little more. I just, I just want to savor this moment" She pulled back looking at him curiously, and he blushed, "what?"

"Nothing," Bones smirked, knowing full well that Booth was hooked. She was after all an expert on sexual liaisons. She had always known they would be highly compatible, and their little experiment had just proved her hypothesis.

"Alright, alright. We've gotta get going," Booth reluctantly pushed Brennan away as he stood up to go to the shower. He considered asking her to join him, but she had already padded into Parker's room to use the shower there. Always the practical one, his bones. His bones, his mind repeatedly as a goofy grin plastered itself all over his place. He should have made love to her a long time ago.

Showered, and dressed Booth drove Brennan to the Jeffersonian, dropping her off at the front entrance. Bones smiled at him once more, kissing his cheek. "For good luck," she had said before skipping up the steps.

"Hey Bones!" Booth yelled as she made it half way up the stairs.

"The day I met you!" he shouted, and she looked at him puzzled, mouthing a silent, "what?"

"The date on the note… the day I met you!" He drove away smiling, knowing full well that it would drive her crazy. Well, they didn't say karma was a bitch for nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: So I really wasn't going to up a second chapter when a muse hit me smack across the face with yet another missing scene. Hopefully it'll help fill in the gaps a little better; even if we never to get to see it onscreen. Damn you HH!

P.S. Thank you all for reading; there's nothing more gratifying to a writer than an awesome audience.

In the past couple of days, Booth had come to realize two very important facts about his self. One, he was a completely insecure fool in love- Bones hadn't as much glanced his way since Vincent's funeral when she had looped her arm within his and he wondered if she remembered anything from that fateful night. And two, he was a pervert at heart. Every smile, every casual flick of her hair, and every look sent blood rushing to his groin. Like so now when Bones was bent over a pile of old bones from a ship wreck. Her forehead was creased in concentration, and her magnifying lenses teetered at the tip of her nose. Booth's mind rushed back to an earlier scene from a previous case when Bones had looked at him with her best librarian look complete with cat eye frames, and slicked back hair.

He felt himself get distinctly uncomfortable as he crossed his legs. He would rather die than embarrass himself in front of these squints. He tried desperately to catch her eye, but she seemed engrossed in her work, occasionally gasping at some localized fissure, or crack in the skeleton. Booth willed her to look up, but to no avail. He let out an audible sigh, and Brennan looked up at her partner, her blue eyes intense with excitement.

"I'm sorry Booth. I presume you're getting bored. But these fractures indicate that the victims were injured antemortem," she paused for a moment taking his silence as approval before waxing on on the benefits of their discovery, and how it would rewrite history. Booth watched her speak, her hands waving about, her excitement palpable all the while thinking of other recreational activities. He felt his body hum, and the front of his pants get just a little bit tighter as he considered the possibility of backing her up against the wall, playing the part of a doctor as he explored her body. His pulse rate rapidly escalated, pounding hard against his neck, and Booth knew it was time to leave.

He stood up abruptly catching Brennan by surprise. "I've to go," he interrupted her curtly before heading for the door. He rubbed the back of his neck mentally cursing himself for having coming down here to the lab today. He just wanted a sign- anything to know that the night before he killed Broadsky meant something. After all, there had been no victory party, or lovemaking, they had merely gotten drunk with the rest of the team before heading to their own places.

Brennan to her credit hadn't acted any different. She hadn't pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, or squeezed his hand in the elevator. She had merely nodded, and smiled as he had entered the Jeffersonian early this morning. He wanted more, dammit. They had agreed on 30, 40 or 50 years, and the last time he checked, he wasn't getting any younger.

"Booth.." Bones called out when her cell phone rang. She held up a finger asking him to wait as she answered the phone, "Brennan." Her lips widened to a sultry smile, and she peeled off her latex gloves with a snap. The delight in her voice was palpable, "Walter!" and she turned away from Booth laughing at something the man was saying on the other side.

Booth frowned, his hands on his hips. Not fair, he thought. He was here first, and Walter was a flirt. Granted the man was his friend, and in his present mind set Booth wasn't feeling gracious.

"Absolutely!" Brennan declared, "we'll meet up for dinner then. Does seven sound alright? Oh, you don't have to pick me up, I can get there myself. I'll look up the address. Thanks!"

She turned back in surprise, "it was Walter. He's in town, and he'd like to grab dinner. Wasn't that nice of him?"

"Of course, he's always a gentleman" Booth drawled sarcastically, and then added in a lower voice, "particularly when he wants to get in someone's pants."

Brennan wrinkled her nose, "I'm not sure what you mean Booth. Are you alright?" She moved a couple steps forward, placing the back of her hand against his forehead. "Maybe you're coming down with something?"

Booth stepped back as though he had been burnt. "Don't. Touch. Me," he ground out peeved that he wasn't affecting her nearly as much as she was him.

"Why not?" She smiled lopsided, her voice taking on a teasing quality.

Dr. Temperance Brennan prided herself on being able to read sexual signs. She mentally berated herself for not seeing the reason behind Booth's antsyness. She pulled away the barrette that was holding her hair up, letting the soft waves of her hair frame her face. If she had any doubts about Booth's state of mind, his sharply inhaled breath just clarified every single one of them.

"So Booth," she sauntered forward letting her hips roll with each step she took forward, "are you, umm, frustrated?"

Booth nodded, slack jawed at her sudden change in demeanor. Bones was the only woman in the world who could go from mad scientist to sultry seductress in a matter of seconds. He nodded in the negative, his words sounding harsher than he had intended, "whatever Bones. Just go take a look at your dead people. I don't have to spend my day off in the lab with you."

"It's your day off?" Her eyes twinkled as she closed the distance between them, now standing at an arm's length from him. His body had a mind of its own gravitating towards her, and he pulled back annoyed at himself for being so easy.

"Yes. It's my day off. And I'm going to spend that time alone. Having **fun**," he stressed on the last word as though trying to convince himself.

"What about dinner with Walter?"

"I don't want to go. He's _your_ friend. He called _you_, not me," Booth was turning sulky. He hated Walter at the current moment; hated him with the fire of a thousand suns. He wished he had never introduced the two of them, or at least confirmed that Bones was definitely NOT available. She was his girl, and that was that.

Brenna smiled openly at Booth's jealousy. It was one of the traits she loved about him. Booth was open with his emotions. He loved, and hated with passion, and she smirked wondering just how much she could milk this. She took an immediate step back, "ok then. I'll tell Walter that you didn't want to go. I assume it'll be a very cozy dinner with just the two of us." She clucked softly, "guess I better get back to work Booth. I don't want to go to dinner in this," she looked down at her lab coat.

Booth felt fierce possessiveness cloud his mind, and before he could stop himself he had pulled her closer to him, his arms wrapped around her waist. "No!" He declared his voice turning into a growl. The thought of Bones sharing a candlelight dinner with the flirtatious Walter while he seethed at home in jealousy was too much to handle.

"No?" Brennan asked, her eyebrows raised.

"No," he spoke softer this time, his lips merely centimeters away from her own.

"And why not?"

"Because you're mine," and he captured her lips in a kiss, sending his tongue in deep, letting her feel his frustration. His love. For a man of a thousand words, he didn't seem to have much to say when he was with Bones.

Bones pulled back with smile curling her arms around his neck, and merely whispered in his ear. "What took you so long?"


End file.
